Aim I: Integrate autoantibodv profiles with gene expression . Autoantibodies in SSc have been associated with disease subtype (diffuse vs. limited) and internal organ involvement. Dr. Whitfield's prior gene expression studies have not found a significant correlation between gene expression and autoantibody profiles, although all of these studies were limited by incomplete data regarding the autoantibody profiles (only ANA , Scl70 and Anti-centromere were measured, and only in a subset of patients). The lack of correlation between autoantibody profiles and gene expression suggests that the two measures will provide complementary information regarding disease pathology.